survivingasamythicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Angels
Alright. Now we're doing This. Since nobody actually knows a damn thing about what they're taking about and is only regurgitating information like a mother bird, allow me to Illuminate. OP: Angels 'are a subset of celestials and, just like their fae and demonic cousins, they are extremely powerful and magical. Gentler than their fellow spirits, they have inspired many legends. -Angels are a part of fundamental reality. A form of directed consciousness that governs a specific force and therefor task. For example, Azrael is the Archangel of Death. His wings are black and his face is made of starlight in the general shape of a human skull, but translucent. Like a cutout of space in the form of a man. Perhaps others perspective would find him appear differently. His function is to gather the dead that linger and send them Along, as well as being part of the flow of entropy. He eases suffering and shock at passing where and when he can. He weeps at the scale of murder humanity is capable of and his wings enshroud the earth. Angels, like other spirits, are not flesh and do not have "human" as a default form. We see them as our minds accept for it to make sense. They are not like us, they embody what they are tied to and this causes them to speak for it as well as embody said force. Angels are ultimately servants of Preservation. Appearance OP: Angels can look just like humans - and they often do so, in order to blend in better and avoid AWTOK and hunters. In their true form, they glow and have white, feathery wings. They don't really have a "halo" - their entire body glows. Some have a few gold, silver, blue or pink feathers in their wings, but they are mostly white. -That's... Wrong. Angels do Not look like humans. They are their own being, our minds warp a part of what they are for us to relate to. Their bodies do not exist here as ours do and require several factors to be instituted to allow manifestation. Ectoplasm and similar energies can latch onto smoke to help manifest, in large quantities, and is one of the primary means of allowing them to be made manifest. Spirits do not need or require feathers. Living things need feathers, spirits haven't lived as we do. The only close to right thing here is the fact the OP said they GLOW. Which even in itself isn't correct as everything of energy gives off a "glow" to some extent and it's not something that seems any less natural then ones own pigment in flesh at any point. OP: Their body type varies, but they are more or less as tall as humans. Their skin can be any human colour, but it's almost always clear, hairless and flawless. Hair and eyes can be any human colour as well - not all angels are blonde and blue eyed! This makes them probably the most "human" of the celestials. -They do not have physical forms. They therefor do Not have height or weight. Or color. They are manifestations of their charge and function. The rest is only a sort of imagining done in ones brain to make it make sense. Warping their shapelessness Into something our mind allows, that's a Power all humans have over any spirit. No spirit is "human" that's the entire point of being not incarnate as physical. They do Not think like we do, they don't even perceive reality as we do. They see and know everything important to them at once, like having a conscious mind miles wide. You lot can't even manage your own head-space, let alone conceive how vast a consciousness of an Angel could be. Mentality and personality OP: Angels vary in their personalities - just as humans do - but they have a few common traits. *'Kindness '- angels have far more powerful mental blocks as far as hurting other creatures goes. They are very empathetic and have strong urges to help others. They are very easily moved to tears over suffering of others. Some nasty types can exploit this trait to boss angels around. *'Calmness '- it's hard to anger an angel. They are on average also a little bit harder to frighten, but it's not as significant as their resistance to anger. They often go with the flow. If they pick up a cause, then it's not from anger, but from a genuine need to help others. *'Loyalty '- angels need to fulfill their mission. If they decide something has to be done, they won't rest until they do it. *'Purity '- this is a strange topic. Angels, while more humble than humans on average, tend to obsess about their "purity". If they feel they have done something wrong, they will try their hardest to make up for it and suffer mental breakdowns if they fail. Do you ever think randomly about stupid and mean things you did in the past and feel uncomfortable? Magnify this by 100 and this is what angels feel like. -This is super... I almost want to say Stereotypical. It's completely like the OP thinks angels are as weak as humans tend to be as a general rule. Angels have no hindrance from meting out justice or their own wrath. Even the bible got that part right. They're heralds and warriors as much as scholars and healers. Anybody who knows how to hurt something also knows at least a bit about healing and so the opposite is true. Believing an Angel couldn't hurt a fly is foolish, considering how much of their aspect can be used for militancy. --Bossing angels around just because? That's insanely stupid and the biggest lie possible, if the person didn't actually believe angels are that pathetic. Nobody does anything for free, especially without being asked. Spirits who intervene do so because somewhere along the line they were asked or told to. It's Not an act of random kindness, it's not Possible for it to be when you understand how spirits function. They have no emotion although they may "reference" it to relate. Ascribing the capacity of fear to an Angel of all things is the pinnacle of proof the OP doesn't know shit from shit. Flesh feels Fear. Spirit is Fearless. Never Forget That. Almost managed a "B" for loyalty, but still screwed it up. Spirits complete their tasks unless they aren't equal to the task at hand. It's not "loyalty" it's because they have to agree to it and they're "paid" for their services. When they accept they are bound to fulfill, that's how deals work. Utter Foolishness. Angels do not have minds to shatter or flesh to fail them. No angel has Ever had a mental breakdown, because Angels do not suffer from Anxiety or Fear or any notion of Purposelessness or suffering! They're Beyond that. They're Not weak. Talk about speaking from a Child's perspective. Aura OP: Aura is an emanation of magic that makes up a celestial. It's less "intense" in human form. Angelic auras have the following traits: -An aura is generated by ones life force. Prana, chi, life force, ki, it's all the same thing. The density of it does increase with magical practice but in and of itself it isn't used for magic. Magic is an act of channeling energy and if you relied on your inherent force alone constantly... well you better be prepared to be Constantly exhausted and sick. Literally everything the OP wrote about auras is wrong. OP: *'Appearance '- gold or white glow. Visible to psychics (that's how they can recognize an angel in human form), although it sometimes "bleeds through" in photos. *'Sound - '''it's not uncommon for angels to produce sounds - trumpets, bells, church organs - during times of great emotion. Mostly perceived by psychics and other mythicals. *'Smell '- some angels smell quite strongly of incense, roses, perfumes or freshly baked bread, especially if they used their powers recently. Mostly perceived by fellow mythicals, but some humans notice it too. *'''Magic - people often feel happy, calm or peaceful if the angel passes them by. Wounds heal faster, symptoms of disease weaken and fights die down. -Spirits don't have an aura.They Are an aura. It's not the same but it does have a visible distinction, considering the being is emanating All that it IS. Goddamnit. The only thing, which is a surprise, that the OP got even close is the smell. Angels do like certian scents, as do Any spirit, but they can also be associated with floral or perfumed scents out of nowhere. As an example, Azrael is drawn to jasmine and has an almost lavender like scent. Powers OP:Condition Angels, like all celestials, have supernatural strength, speed, agility and durability. Their wounds heal faster. All this is only in their true form - in their human form, they have all the mortal vulnerabilities. Angels live for a long time, with some legendary ones being immortal. Obviously, since they have wings, they can fly in their true form. -Spirits are energy. Their power is relative to their will, life force and age. They do not bleed like we do and do not wound as we do. They aren't immortal, they're constant. Fixtures. They do not age because they are beyond time. So foolish.. such a Limited perspective.. OP: Angel magic Angels and people with angel blood are better at certain types of witchcraft. Spells related to healing, blessing, protection and breaking curses have higher probability of working for them. Angels often find that their blessings ("I hope you pass your test!" "I'm sure your baby will be healthy!" "You'll beat that illness") come true. They can enchant objects by putting their power inside them - for example, making a protection necklace, healing tea/potion or good luck cookies. Their true bodies are simply made out of light/holy magic. Their blood, tears, kisses or touch can heal, bestow blessings or break curses (depending on the individual). Angel blood can be gold, silver or red. -Stupid. No such thing as angelic blood, because angels do not have Blood. Spirits do not bleed. Foolish. Those are Not examples of a blessing. Just wishing somebody well doesn't do shit. You, reading this, ought to have suffered enough to know That at least. Just "putting power inside" something isn't enough to do Shit. So many different things can matter. What you're enchanting, what forces you're using, if you're blooding it, if you require sacrifice, the purpose of the enchantment and your intention are only a Handful of considerations. It.. Irks me to see my craft made such light of. OP: Gifts Angels have 6 gifts each, typically 2 from each category, but 3:2:1 also can occur. * Weather control: '''summoning sunlight/summoning rain/summoning wind/summoning snow/summoning storms * '''Reading people: '''telepathy - hearing thoughts/empathy - feeling others emotions/health sense - the power to sense other's health problems, even before they know of them/sin sense - knowing recent crimes of a given person * '''Seeing the unseen: seeing the future/remote viewing/psychometry - "knowing stuff" by touching an object/divine knowledge - due to their connection with the Source, angels can ask a question, meditate on it, and just know what to do -Angels do not have "gifts" or "limitations" in this way. They're a part of reality, it's like saying they're plugged into the Universe itself. They see what their scope allows them to see. The Angel of Death sees the dead and dying, as an example. The OP falls victim to the same trap everyone else does: Assuming human limitations on spirits. That and this idiocy about "mythicals" which is obviously an escapist fantasy without any regard for real magic. Is this getting through yet? You're wrong. Reality is so much Bigger and Wider then you're allowing yourself to see and putting human limitations onto spirits, projecting like that, is almost a reverse fantasy and most certainly an insult both to thine own intelligence and their potency.Category:Celestials